Dream Lover
by jaemuffin
Summary: Kim Mingyu menggambarkan Jeon Wonwoo seperti batu jade; begitu indah, elegan dan mahal. Namun bagaimanapun itu, batu tetap saja batu. [Meanie/GyuWon]
1. Murid kehormatan yang menyebalkan

Warn; boys love. maybe you'll find lot of typos and the words were not pleasing.

Disclaimer; all cast aren't mine, i just borrow their names. their properties i developed myself. so this will be very out of character if you still want to read.

* * *

Dream Lover  


'The first stab of love is like a sunset, a blaze colour, oranges, pearly pinks, vibrant, purple.'

* * *

Hari itu tidak ada yang spesial namun memang sedikit berbeda. Kim Mingyu masuk SMA untuk pertama kali, datang lima belas menit lebih pagi dengan menaiki sebuah sepeda hybrid yang ditempeli banyak stiker naga, dan seragam hitam barunya yang masih beraroma pabrik. Namun, potongan rambut medium-length-texturized yang sudah dibawanya sejak SMP masih memberi kesan 'murid nakal tapi tampan' untuknya.

Mingyu terlalu optimis bahwa Ia akan kembali menjadi murid populer yang di sukai murid-murid perempuan seperti halnya Kim Mingyu sewaktu SMP. Memang tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan daripada cowok populer yang sadar bahwa dirinya tampan. Walaupun Ia juga terkenal di kalangan guru-guru karena kenakalannya yang bahkan sampai membuat wali kelasnya menangis kala itu.

* * *

Mingyu pikir, dirinya akan menjadi pusat perhatian murid perempuan yang sedang duduk bergerombol ketika pertama kali masuk kelas B pagi itu. Dia melangkah masuk sambil mengulum senyum antara memberi kesan pertama atau ingin tebar pesona—sepertinya Mingyu benar-benar memanfaatkan ketampanannya dengan baik. Ia memang sempat diperhatikan, beberapa dari mereka di kelas itu juga balas tersenyum, namun suasana yang diharapkan Mingyu itu hanya sepersekian detik yang sangat sebentar.

Mingyu pikir, dirinya benar-benar akan menjadi pusat perhatian murid perempuan yang sedang duduk bergerombol ketika pertama kali masuk kelas pagi itu. Tapi Mingyu salah, sepertinya gadis-gadis itu lebih tertarik membicarakan hal lain.

"Apakah Jeon Wonwoo sudah datang?"

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa berbagi kelas dengan seorang juara kompetisi matematika terbuka tingkat daerah."

"Sepertinya dia akan menjadi murid kehormatan."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit tertarik pada pembicaraan lima gadis sepantarannya yang sedang berkumpul di satu meja dua meter di depan tempat duduknya—terselip rasa heran juga mengapa gadis-gadis itu terlihat cepat sekali akrab dan malah bergosip di pagi buta. Kata-kata 'juara kompetisi matematika' dan 'murid kehormatan' membuat Mingyu tanpa sadar merapatkan tubuhnya pada meja dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Tapi Jeon Wonwoo sedikit pendiam, aku pernah satu kelas dengannya sewaktu SMP dan dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya membaca buku di perpustakaan."

"Maksudmu dia seorang kutu buku?"

Mingyu tergelitik, Ia langsung membayangkan sosok anak laki-laki lemah yang memakai kacamata berbingkai tebal dengan tatanan rambut klimis yang sangat ketinggalan zaman—khas siswa pintar yang sering ditemuinya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa gadis-gadis cantik di kelasnya malah lebih tertarik membicarakan 'kutu buku yang nerd' daripada 'murid keren dan tampan' seperti dirinya.

Tapi Mingyu salah. —Penyakit tahunan Kim Mingyu adalah selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak di awal dan membuat dirinya menarik semua prasangka itu pada akhirnya.

Seorang laki-laki yang sangat asing di mata Mingyu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas hingga menimbulkan banyak bisikan di sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan kulitnya agak pale. Dia masuk kelas dengan wajah sedatar papan tulis, hanya derap langkahnya saja yang berbicara. Mingyu sudah akan menarik dua sudut bibirnya untuk menyapa dengan sedikit senyuman, namun anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus tinggi itu tidak melihatnya sama sekali, berjalan santai melewati Mingyu dan mengambil tempat duduk yang berjarak tiga kursi di belakang Mingyu. Raut wajah Mingyu ikut berubah datar, sedikit perasaan malu dan kesal membuat tubuhnya panas. Bagaimanapun juga Mingyu tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu sebelumnya.

Satu bisikan yang agak keras dari gadis-gadis penggosip itu membuat Mingyu sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"Jeon Wonwoo sudah datang."

* * *

.

.

Hari pertama sekolah di isi dengan perkenalan satu persatu murid di depan kelas. Guru Park adalah wali kelas mereka dan di lihat dari cara berbicara yang sedikit dibumbui guyonan kecil, Mingyu menyimpulkan wali kelasnya kali ini tidak terlalu buruk. Mingyu cukup antusias karena acara kenal-kenalan itu dapat mengulur banyak waktu untuk masuk pada materi pembelajaran dan tentu saja Mingyu ingin tahu lebih dekat dengan calon teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dari tujuh belas siswa dan lima belas siswi di kelas itu, beberapa yang paling Mingyu ingat adalah Kwon Soonyoung—matanya sipit seperti kuaci dan dia adalah orang pertama yang menyapa Mingyu. Hansol memiliki wajah campuran amerika sehingga Ia dengan mudah dapat Mingyu temukan—selain itu, Hansol juga pernah satu kelas dengan Mingyu sewaktu sekolah dasar. Lee Seokmin adalah yang paling semangat menyahut saat murid perempuan memperkenalkan diri. Siswa yang duduk paling depan dan sangat banyak bicara namanya Choi Seungcheol—dia juga memperoleh suara terbanyak untuk menjadi ketua kelas.

... Dan Mingyu juga ingat pada siapa yang memakan waktu hingga lima belas menit berdiri di depan kelas hanya untuk memperkenalkan diri, Jeon Wonwoo.

Ketika murid-murid di kelas B hanya dipersilahkan menyebut nama dan tempat tinggal, Jeon Wonwoo justru diminta Guru Park untuk menyebutkan prestasi-prestasinya selama Ia hidup.

.

"Nama saya Jeon Wonwoo, dari Gangnam."

Ternyata bukan hanya wajahnya, gaya bicara Jeon Wonwoo juga datar—sangat datar ditambah dengan suaranya yang berat membuat seisi kelas menghening tiba-tiba untuk memperhatikan lebih banyak pada anak itu. Banyak dari gadis-gadis sepertinya memang sudah lama menunggu giliran Jeon Wonwoo memperkenalkan diri sedangkan murid laki-laki—termasuk Mingyu mulai menyadari bahwa Jeon Wonwoo adalah spesies yang sedikit berbeda dengan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga daerah Gangnam adalah hunian orang-orang borjuis dan tentu saja keluarga Jeon Wonwoo adalah salah satunya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, bukankah kau adalah lulusan terbaik di SMP Ansan?" Pertanyaan Guru Park membuat Soonyoung yang duduk di sampingnya menggumamkan 'wow' yang di dengar Mingyu.

Jeon Wonwoo terlihat mengangguk pelan, "Ya, itu saya."

Guru Park kembali membuka suara, tampaknya tidak masalah jika ia akan menambahkan durasi perkenalan Jeon Wonwoo. "Selain itu, kudengar kau punya banyak prestasi di bidang eksakta, seperti juara kompetisi matematika daerah dan pernah meraih mendali emas dalam kontes fisika beregu? Ah—apakah ada yang lain?"

"... Haruskah aku menyebutkan semuanya?"

Sombong. Mingyu mencibir demikian saat mendengar Jeon Wonwoo berkata sesantai itu—seolah mengatakan bahwa ia memanglah siswa berprestasi yang mendapatkan banyak gelar-gelar kehormatan sedangkan tatapan yang dilemparkan Jeon Wonwoo pada tiga puluh dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya diartikan oleh Mingyu sebagai simbol meremehkan.

Mingyu menoleh pada Soonyoung yang terlihat menopang dagu dengan bosan dan suara Seungcheol yang berisik tidak terdengar lagi. Jangan lupakan raut masam Seokmin saat melihat para murid perempuan yang tersenyum-senyum kagum pada anak laki-laki yang sedang menyebutkan prestasinya yang memang banyak di depan kelas itu.

Murid perempuan bertepuk tangan dengan semangat termasuk Guru Park yang terlihat sangat bangga. "Terimakasih sudah menjadi murid di kelasku, Jeon Wonwoo."

Huh, sepertinya hari itu memang harinya Jeon Wonwoo.

* * *

.

.

Hari ketiga Kim Mingyu menjadi murid SMA.

Sebenarnya tidak ada perbedaan yang besar antara kehidupan menjadi murid SMP dan SMA. Belajar dengan tenang lalu ujian mendadak, atau Mingyu yang setengah tertidur dibangkunya tiba-tiba di panggil ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal atau membacakan materi. Tidak ada perubahan, hanya saja durasi mereka berada di SMA bertambah satu setengah jam dibanding saat SMP. Itu artinya Ia akan terjebak di neraka lebih lama lagi dan Mingyu kembali menjadi murid frustasi.

Tapi hari ini Mingyu merasa mendapat keberuntungan. Saat Guru Im yang seharusnya mengajar Biologi tidak hadir mengajar karena alasan yang tidak terlalu penting untuk Mingyu ingat. Yang terpenting adalah mereka bebas untuk dua jam ke depan.

Sedikit kembali ke masa lalu, biasanya saat Mingyu berada dalam jam 'bebas' seperti ini, Ia dan teman-temannya akan pergi mengendap-endap melewati pagar pembatas dan berakhir duduk di game center sambil merokok. Namun sepertinya inilah perbedaan antara SMP dan SMA, saat Mingyu melihat sekeliling ruangan barunya itu dan mendapati murid laki-laki di kelasnya terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Mingyu yang pada dasarnya memang remaja sedikit aktif, mulai merasa bosan dan ia memilih untuk menyalakan smartphone-nya. Bermain Clash of Clans sepertinya tidak buruk untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Daripada ia yang harus mati kebosanan atau malah mendengarkan dua gadis yang Mingyu ketahui bernama Sejung dan Eunsuh menggosip tentang anak laki-laki yang kini sedang membaca buku biologi setebal kumulonimbus—tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka mengurus kehidupan orang, namun dua gadis yang duduk di depannya terlalu keras ketika mereka menggosip dengan berbisik soal fakta bahwa Jeon Wonwoo pergi sekolah dengan mobil Porsche mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat, lalu salah satu dari gadis itu menimpali—memuji-muji Jeon Wonwoo yang katanya sempurna karena memiliki kelebihan dalam segala aspek. Mingyu merasa jengah karena akhir-akhir ini kupingnya terus-terusan di isi oleh nama Jeon Wonwoo dan segala pujian-pujian dibelakangnya, bukan karena ia merasa iri dengan laki-laki yang setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama; memiliki mata yang sipit tapi tajam itu, hanya saja menurut Mingyu semuanya terlalu berlebihan—omongan para gadis di kelasnya dan soal 'murid kehormatan' yang seperti tiada habisnya. Para gadis itu bilang, diamnya Jeon Wonwoo adalah sebuah karisma tersendiri yang membuat jantung mereka berdebar-debar, tapi bagi Mingyu dan murid laki-laki yang lain semuanya tidak lebih dari 'si pintar kaya yang angkuh'.

Lupakan soal Jeon Wonwoo karena Mingyu sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk memikirkan apalagi menyapa si murid kehormatan itu. Bagaimanapun juga walaupun mereka berada di kelas yang sama, selalu ada jarak yang besar antara murid pintar dan bodoh seperti dirinya.

* * *

Merasa bosan dengan Clash of Clans, Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya. Melakukan sedikit peregangan karena sedari tadi lehernya terus menunduk. Ia melihat Seungcheol yang sibuk menyusun jadwal piket di bantu oleh Hansol dan seorang murid perempuan yang Mingyu lupa namanya. Seokmin sibuk memainkan Tamagotchi yang cukup membuktikan bahwa siswa yang satu itu hanyalah laki-laki kesepian yang tidak memiliki pacar. Sedangkan Soonyoung yang duduk disamping Mingyu terlihat memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, saat alunan musik mengalun dari mp3-nya melalui headset yang terpasang di telinganya.

Mingyu pikir Ia tidak akan memiliki teman di kelas barunya setelah mengetahui bahwa murid laki-laki di kelasnya terlihat sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Tapi lagi-lagi Mingyu salah.

Ternyata mereka memiliki kesamaan untuk dibicarakan.

* * *

.

.

"Bisakah kau menggeser laptopnya sedikit ke kanan?"

Semua murid laki-laki berkumpul di meja Hansol dan berdesakkan di depan sebuah laptop yang menampilkan banyak list video—kecuali Jeon Wonwoo yang hanya melirik sekilas pada mereka dan kembali membaca buku setebal kumulonimbulusnya itu—Mingyu tidak peduli.

"Jangan putar videonya sekarang, aku akan melihat keadaan di depan pintu dulu."

Seungcheol berjalan menuju pintu dan berjinjit-jinjit untuk memastikan tidak ada Guru yang melewati apalagi masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Beruntungnya, saat itu juga tidak ada satupun murid perempuan yang berada di dalam kelas karena mereka lebih senang bergosip di kafetaria sambil melihat kakak kelas yang bermain bola. Seungcheol mengacungkan jempolnya dari depan pintu, memberi tanda bahwa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan untuk apa yang akan mereka tonton setelah ini.

"Aman!"

* * *

.

.

"Kisugi Hikari sudah terlalu tua. Desahannya telah berubah serak." komentar Mingyu dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada layar laptop. Beberapa dari murid laki-laki yang berkumpul disana mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sepertinya Hara Saori tidak buruk, walaupun dadanya tidak sebesar Yuria Satomi." Kali ini adalah suara Seokmin yang terlihat sudah mengeluarkan keringat di dahinya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Yuria Satomi sedikit aneh? Dia sangat kurus tapi dadanya sebesar penanak nasi." ucap Hansol sambil menaikkan volume video dan membuat atmosfer disekeliling mereka semakin panas.

Sepertinya Mingyu harus segera pergi ke toilet setelah ini.

* * *

.

.

.

Mingyu tahu pada akhirnya julukan 'anak nakal' yang sudah melekat padanya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Ujungnya ia akan kembali berurusan dengan guru bimbingan konseling atau yang lebih parah Mingyu dipaksa bersaksi di depan Kepala Sekolah yang terhormat.

Tapi Mingyu benar-benar tidak menyangka julukan itu akan kembali secepat hitungan hari Ia menjadi murid SMA.

Semua bermula saat Guru Park masuk ke kelas mereka pagi-pagi sekali, bel tanda pelajaran akan di mulai pun belum terdengar. Bahkan Mingyu baru saja meletakkan tas-nya dalam loker. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa wali kelasnya itu tengah mati-matian menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak—Mingyu pikir Guru Park sedang berada dalam kesulitan buang air besar sehingga dia masuk kelas dengan wajah sangat buruk.

Belum sempat Seungcheol memberi aba-aba untuk memberi salam, Guru Park langsung menginterupsi seluruh kelas dengan nada bicara datar yang belum pernah Mingyu dengar sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dan murid-murid mulai berbisik penuh tanya.

"Langsung saja,"

Kelas menjadi sangat hening saat Guru Park pertama kali membuka suara lalu menatap satu-persatu murid laki-laki dengan mata yang berubah tajam. Tidak ada Guru Park yang senang bercanda dan membalas candaan seperti kesan pertama mereka bertemu wali kelasnya itu.

"Siapa yang menonton film dewasa di dalam kelas?"

Mingyu dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras sekali. Ia yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa demikian. Bahkan dari sini Mingyu dapat melihat bahu Seungcheol yang berubah tegang dan Seokmin yang memalingkan mukanya. Sedangkan murid perempuan terlihat kebingungan dan mereka mulai saling menatap dengan perasaan curiga.

"Jawab aku atau ku panggil Security Lee untuk menyeret kalian yang tidak ingin mengaku!"

Mingyu semakin tercekat dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menjawab. Lalu Mingyu merasakan kaki Soonyoung yang menendang-nendang kecil kaki panjangnya. Mingyu menoleh pada Soonyoung sambil menaikkan alisnya, masih tidak berniat untuk bersuara.

"Apakah kelas kita memiliki kamera pengintai?" bisik Soonyoung khawatir sambil sesekali melirik pada Guru Park yang masih dalam mode yang sama.

Mingyu mengangkat bahu, Ia menilik sekeliling ruang kelas dengan hati-hati mencari 'kamera pengintai' yang di maksud Soonyoung, kemudian Mingyu hanya merespon dengan mengangkat bahunya. Menurutnya, sekolah mereka tidak semahal itu untuk memiliki sebuah kamera pengintai di setiap kelasnya, lagipula Mingyu tidak menemukan perangkat kamera apapun. Ini terdengar sangat mustahil karena saat itu Seungcheol bahkan mengunci pintu kelasnya dan Mingyu yakin tidak ada satupun Guru yang melewati atau mengintip kelas mereka saat itu.

Kecuali jika 'bahaya' itu memang datang dari dalam.

.

"Seluruh murid laki-laki, ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah!"

"... Kecuali Jeon Wonwoo."

Murid perempuan adalah yang paling terkejut—sangat terkejut karena murid laki-laki di kelas hampir semuanya terlibat masalah, namun juga kagum karena Jeon Wonwoo tidak termasuk dari mereka.

"Shit!"

Mingyu berdecih, menatap penuh tidak suka pada Jeon Wonwoo yang menunduk diam di kursinya.

 **Continued**

* * *

A/N saya lagi gila meanie dan jadilah fiksi ini. lol terimakasih sudah membaca~! doain ya biar bisa update cepet hohoho. see ya


	2. Bodoh?

Warn: boys love. maybe you'll find lot of typos and the words were not pleasing.

Disclaimer: all cast aren't mine, i just borrow their names. their properties i developed myself. so this will very out of character if you still want to read.

Lia's note: saran aja sih baca dulu chapter 1-nya kali aja pada lupa soalnya saya kelamaan update /gagaga semoga masih inget ya~!

* * *

Dream Lover

'A simple moment could lead us to a million things.'

* * *

Tidak ada hari yang lebih menjengkelkan daripada hari dimana Mingyu harus berdiri di bawah terik matahari hingga dua setengah jam lamanya dengan sebelah kaki terangkat—walaupun disaat lengah ia akan menurunkan kakinya atau sekedar melakukan peregangan otot. Warna kulit Mingyu yang memang sudah kecoklatan sepertinya akan berubah menjadi semakin gelap-hitam-hangus—oke, itu berlebihan. Yang jelas, paparan sinar ultraviolet tidak akan berdampak bagus untuk warna kulitnya. Hansol terlihat seperti orang linglung karena kehausan. Sedangkan Seokmin sedari tadi terus mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur ke kafetaria namun selalu tertangkap basah oleh Guru Park.

Ini semua karena Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu akan selalu ingat pada nama laki-laki yang kini berada di posisi teratas orang paling menyebalkan sepanjang tahun versi Kim Mingyu. Apalagi saat mengetahui fakta bahwa nelangsa mereka tidak hanya sebatas berdiri berjam-jam di lapangan menahan malu, namun sebuah pernyataan dari Guru Park setelah mereka masuk kelas membuat perut Mingyu seperti di aduk—sangat mual.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kupercayakan mereka padamu. Awasi mereka, beritahu aku jika teman-temanmu melanggar aturan lagi."

Semua pasang mata segera tertuju pada Wonwoo yang duduk diam di kursinya, masing-masing dari murid di kelas terlihat tegang menunggu respon pemuda Jeon itu—walaupun mereka tahu kalimat yang baru saja terucap dari mulut Guru Park bukanlah sebuah tawaran yang memerlukan jawaban, melainkan perintah absolut yang mustahil untuk di tolak. Mingyu menangkap sedikit keterkejutan dari raut wajah Wonwoo—terlihat dari matanya yang sipit tiba-tiba sedikit melebar. Tanpa sadar Mingyu menjerit-jerit dalam hatinya berharap agar anak itu menolak perintah Guru Park walaupun rasanya sangat tidak mungkin.

"... Akan saya usahakan." Wonwoo merespon bersama anggukan pelan di kepalanya, kemudian melirik sekilas pada Mingyu yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi—Sepertinya Wonwoo sadar sedari tadi obsidian Mingyu terus tertuju padanya dengan sorot yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Murid perempuan terlihat antusias sekali; setelah ini mereka akan di awasi atau mereka menyebut itu sebagai 'diperhatikan' oleh seorang Jeon Wonwoo si murid kehormatan yang terkenal. Sedangkan kaum jantan justru terdiam dengan ekspresi sangat buruk seperti akan mati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Padahal Seungcheol sudah yang terbaik." Mingyu dapat mendengar keluhan Donghyuk yang kacau sambil mengeringkan keringat di depan kipas angin. Guru Park sudah meninggalkan kelas dan menyisakan raut muram para murid laki-laki. Rasanya seperti sepotong roti yang tersangkut di tenggorokan, ingin menolak namun mereka sudah menjadi pihak yang bersalah. Tentu saja suara anak-anak yang hanya tahu cara mastrubasi seperti mereka tidak akan pernah mau di dengarkan.

"Mulai sekarang sepertinya kita akan lebih sering di jemur." Jaehyun tertawa garing lalu melirik sinis pada Wonwoo yang sedang meraut pensilnya.

"... Kita punya ketua kelas baru dari Gangnam."

"... Hanya karena punya nilai bagus, bukan berarti kau bisa menjadi bos disini."

"... Sesuatu yang buruk untuk kelas yang buruk."

Mingyu yakin, Wonwoo tidak se-tuli itu untuk tidak mendengar sindiran-sindiran menyakitkan yang terus terlontar setiap waktu sejak Guru Park melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Ekor mata Mingyu terus melirik pada Jeon Wonwoo yang sedang membereskan alat tulisnya. Ia heran mengapa anak aneh itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun; misal seperti membalas sindiran teman-temannya atau yang lebih seru; bangkit dari kursi lalu menarik kerah seragam salah satu dari mereka, dan menonjok rahang orang yang sudah menyindirnya itu. Namun, Wonwoo tetap bergeming di tempat duduknya, membuat Mingyu diam-diam mencibirkan 'dasar batu' pada anak itu.

Tidak terhitung berapa kali Mingyu mengumpat di belakang nama Jeon Wonwoo. Sebelumnya, Mingyu adalah karakter remaja yang lebih senang melayangkan satu pukulan di rahang untuk mewakili sejuta sumpah serapah yang mengendap dan membusuk dalam hatinya. Tapi Soonyoung bilang, menghajar anak itu sama saja dengan cari mati, ujungnya Wonwoo pasti kembali mengadu dan mereka akan berakhir lebih parah daripada hari ini.

 **.**

Seokmin adalah yang paling merasa kesal saat mendengar beberapa murid perempuan justru membela Pemuda Jeon yang menyebalkan itu.

"Bukankah ini perubahan yang bagus? Kita perlu ketua kelas yang tegas." Perkataan Yeri di ikuti oleh anggukan setuju oleh murid perempuan yang lain. "Tapi Seungcheol bisa menjadi wakil ketua." tambah Miyeon sambil melirik simpati pada Seungcheol yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

Jelas saja, yang paling merasa terinjak dan dipatahkan harga dirinya disini tentu saja Seungcheol. Dia menjabat sebagai ketua kelas namun dengan gamblangnya Guru Park justru menyerahkan tugas Seungcheol sebagai pengatur-penjaga kelas pada Wonwoo—tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Seungcheol yang duduk dengan perasaan hancur di kursinya; tidak ada kata-kata yang merujuk pada pemecatan Seungcheol secara resmi, tapi tidak dianggap adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak nyaman dan ini sama saja dengan dipecat secara tidak terhormat. Wajah Seungcheol sangat muram dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa di ganggu.

Mingyu menepuk-nepuk bahu Seungcheol sebagai simbol belasungkawa, "Kau tetap bos kami, kok."

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum kecut.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang murid pintar seperti Jeon Wonwoo adalah ahlinya mengusik kesenangan murid lain yang menurutnya mengganggu kelangsungan pembelajaran.

Siang hari bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk belajar Matematika. Saat matahari seperti berada di atas kepala bahkan kipas angin jenis split yang terpasang di setiap sudut ruang kelas tidak mampu mengeringkan sedikit keringat atau mendinginkan otak mereka yang seperti akan mendidih. Alih-alih mencatat materi, beberapa dari murid yang frustasi justru menggunakan buku catatan sebagai kipas alternatif. Mingyu merasakan kepalanya seperti akan pecah hanya dengan melihat coretan—atau tulisan angka-angka yang tersusun aneh memenuhi papan tulis. Mingyu adalah pembenci matematika nomor satu di daerahnya, lebih tepatnya Mingyu adalah hater semua pelajaran—kecuali olahraga.

"Apakah berbicara dua jam lebih tidak cukup? Kenapa harus mencatat juga?" Soonyoung mengeluh sambil mengambil beberapa alat tulis, kemudian ekor mata sipitnya melirik heran pada Mingyu yang duduk tenang tanpa melakukan apapun. "Kau tidak mencatat?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahu lalu menatap tak minat pada papan tulis yang penuh coretan di depannya. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang harus ku catat."

Soonyoung mendengus, "Ya. Karena itulah kita harus mencatat."

Perkataan Soonyoung hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum remeh oleh Mingyu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mencintai Matematika seperti dirinya mencintai Hara Saori yang seksi dan menggiurkan. Mingyu mulai membenci kelas Matematika sejak memasuki sekolah menengah pertama; saat ia di minta menyanyikan sebuah folksong hingga menjadi bahan lelucon teman-temannya hanya karena tidak mampu menjawab kuis bilangan bulat yang di ajukan.

Mingyu merebahkan kepalanya di meja lalu menghela napas berat. "Kau tahu, Soonyoung. Aku tidak menyukai ini."

Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti, lalu berbisik lagi dengan volume suara lebih kecil. "Aku juga tidak. Tapi... tidak ada yang tahu, bagaimana jika Guru Nam tiba-tiba memeriksa buku catatan?"

Berbeda dengan Mingyu, Soonyoung memiliki laku yang sedikit lebih beradab daripada Mingyu saat menghadapi pelajaran yang sangat tidak di sukai. Matanya yang sipit menatap lurus ke depan dengan serius—seperti mendengarkan dan memperhatikan penjelasan Guru Nam dengan sangat seksama. Benar-benar terlihat konsentrasi walaupun Mingyu tahu bahwa Soonyoung hanya ingin cari aman agar tidak di tunjuk untuk mengerjakan kuis—Para Guru memang selalu memilih murid yang menurut mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan materi untuk kemudian di hakimi dengan beberapa kuis yang sengaja di buat serumit mungkin.

"Soal itu bisa ku tangani. Sejak SMP buku catatanku selalu kosong dan aku masih bisa naik kelas."

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu datar—matanya terlihat hampir tertutup karena ekspresi itu. "Kau ini benar-benar."

Mingyu tersenyum tanpa memperlihatkan taringnya. "Lagipula, tak mampu menguasai materi Logaritma tidak akan membuat pencernaanku terganggu."

Soonyoung terdiam sambil menekan ujung bolpoin-nya. Membenarkan perkataan Mingyu yang seperti sebuah sugesti untuk segera berhenti mencatat.

"Kau membuatku malas mendadak."

Mingyu terkikik bodoh saat melihat Soonyoung akhirnya menutup buku catatannya dan malah menjadikan buku bersampul spiderman itu sebagai kipas. Namun, entah karena tawa Mingyu terlalu keras—atau hari ini ia sedikit tidak beruntung karena tanpa sadar mengganggu konsentrasi murid lain yang duduk tak jauh di belakangnya. Hingga—

 **TUK**

"Aduh!"

—Sesuatu yang kecil namun bertekstur agak keras membentur belakang kepalanya. Sakit—tentu saja, ditambah dengan Mingyu yang terkejut karena itu adalah 'serangan' dari belakang yang tak terduga. Seperti di hipnotis, seluruh pasang mata menoleh penuh tanya pada Mingyu yang sedang memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis pelan.

Saat tak sengaja menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah lantai, Mingyu menemukan sebuah penghapus karet yang tergeletak di bawah mejanya. Itu cukup memberi jawaban atas benda macam apa yang baru saja dilempar kuat seperti ingin melubangi kepalanya. Mingyu menoleh ke belakang, mencari tahu siapa pemilik, sekaligus orang yang dengan sangat lancang melempari kepalanya dengan sebuah penghapus. Dari beberapa siswa yang duduk di belakangnya, entah bagaimana Mingyu dengan mudah menemukan Jeon Wonwoo yang menatap dingin ke arahnya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir—oke, tanpa berpikir ulang pun sepertinya Mingyu tahu ini ulah siapa. Kesal sekali mengetahui fakta bahwa pelakunya adalah yang baru saja Mingyu nobatkan sebagai orang paling menyebalkan tahun ini dan sekarang anak aneh itu menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih menyebalkan. Mingyu sudah membentuk gestur untuk melempar balik penghapus karet berwarna hitam itu, namun—

"Kim Mingyu, silahkan maju ke depan dan kerjakan kuis nomor sebelas."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apakah sebelumnya kau punya masalah dengan Jeon Wonwoo?"

Mingyu menggeleng malas sebagai respon pertanyaan dari Hansol. Ia merebut pemantik dari tangan Hansol kemudian membakar ujung rokok berlabel 'iceblast' favoritnya. Niat Mingyu kabur ke atap sekolah adalah untuk menenangkan emosinya agar tidak meledak di kelas. Namun, Hansol justru mengungkit-ungkit sumber kekesalannya.

"Ketahuilah, Choi Hansol. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa di dunia ini ada spesies manusia seperti dia." Mingyu mengusak kasar rambutnya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Bayangan wajah Wonwoo yang dingin-angkuh-menyebalkan membuatnya tanpa sadar meremas kuat pemantik milik Hansol. Mood Mingyu benar-benar hancur setelah pantatnya mendapat sebuah pukulan penggaris kayu oleh Guru Nam di depan teman-teman sekelas.

Mingyu memang sering berada satu kelas dengan murid pintar, begitupula yang sok berkuasa. Tapi sekali lagi, Jeon Wonwoo adalah jenis manusia yang berbeda dan mulai sekarang Mingyu harus mengantisipasinya.

"Kudengar Jaehyun dan Yugyeom ingin mengerjainya dalam waktu dekat ini." Hansol meniupkan asap tembakau dimulutnya ke udara.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

Hansol mengangkat bahu, lalu menyelipkan rokoknya di antara bibir. "Tapi sepertinya ini akan sangat seru."

Seringaian tipis terbentuk di bibir Mingyu. Sebuah senyum kemenangan. Membanyangkan Jeon Wonwoo merubah ekspresi papan tulisnya saat menjadi bulan-bulanan Jaehyun dan Yugyeom nanti membuat mood Mingyu sedikit membaik. "Apakah Jaehyun dan Yugyeom perlu pasukan tambahan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bunyi bel pengingat sekolah telah berakhir adalah lagu favorit semua orang. Mingyu menghabiskan dua jam terakhirnya dengan terkantuk-kantuk di atas kursi. Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia menguap dan bola matanya seperti akan terbalik. Guru Im yang sedang menjelaskan tentang isi perut belalang sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah nyanyian lullaby untuk menidurkan bayi.

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan semua itu, kecuali ketika kejadian menyebalkan saat jam matematika terulang kembali. Kali ini bukan hanya Mingyu, tapi Soonyoung juga—namun si sipit itu lebih beruntung karena lemparan sebuah gumpalan kertas binder milik Wonwoo tidak mengenai kepalanya. Padahal Mingyu tidak berbicara apapun, hanya mencoba untuk tidur di balik buku Biologi yang lebar dan tinggi. Sedangkan Soonyoung terus menusuk telinga kanan Mingyu dengan pensil agar Mingyu tidak bisa tidur.

Mingyu belajar dengan baik untuk tidak membalas lemparan Jeon Wonwoo atau dirinya akan di minta maju ke depan menyebutkan komponen-komponen dalam perut belalang—yang menurut Mingyu sangat tidak penting untuk di bahas.

Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar makhluk aneh yang sangat menyebalkan. Seperti kaset rusak, Mingyu terus menyumpah-serapahi anak itu dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pemandangan langit sore itu entah mengapa dengan cepat berubah menjadi abu-abu. Daun-daun kering pohon oak berjatuhan dan debu pasir di lapangan bola beterbangan hingga menggelitik hidung Mingyu yang sedang berjalan tergesa menuju lahan parkir. Tidak mempedulikan rintik hujan yang mulai turun sedikit-demi sedikit. Sedangkan kebanyakan dari murid perempuan memilih untuk diam di kelas hingga hujan reda.

Mingyu sangat lapar dan ia ingin segera pulang. Tetapi saat Mingyu sudah membawa sepedanya ke luar area sekolah, rintik hujan tiba-tiba berubah seperti air yang mengalir dari selang—deras sekali ditambah dengan kilat yang menyala tepat di atas kepalanya. Hujan sore ini seperti balas dendam atas cuaca tadi siang yang seperti ingin menghanguskan semua orang. Pada akhirnya, Mingyu memilih untuk menahan laparnya lebih lama dan berteduh di sebuah minimarket yang berlokasi tak jauh dari gedung sekolahnya.

Mingyu menyandarkan sepedanya pada sebuah bangku panjang di sisi kiri teras minimarket tersebut. Ia melangkah masuk dengan mendorong pintu kaca. Jejak air hujan tercetak di sepatunya dan sedikit mengotori lantai—tapi Mingyu tidak peduli, dia tidak sabaran untuk menjelajahi box roti dan mencari pengganjal perutnya yang kosong.

"Cari yang paling murah dan besar." Mingyu bergumam sambil menelisik satu-persatu jejeran roti yang tersusun rapi di atas rak. Ia terseyum lega melihat sebuah brand roti dengan ukuran cukup besar dan harganya terbilang murah. Sepotong roti Bolillo rasa nanas adalah pilihan Mingyu.

 **.**

"Terima kasih. Maaf sepatuku mengotori lantaimu."

Setelah membayar, Mingyu segera menuju sudut teras minimarket dimana ia memarkirkan sepeda hybrid-nya di sana. Mungkin makan roti sambil duduk menunggu hujan reda bukan ide yang buruk. Namun, derap langkah Mingyu melambat saat melihat seseorang yang familiar sedang duduk diam di dekat sepedanya.

—Jeon Wonwoo.

Anak itu tampak memandang lurus ke depan—entah mengamati jalanan basah yang sepi atau hanya sedang melamun. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu jemputan.

Mingyu diam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ini bukan momen yang bagus untuk terjebak di tempat yang sama dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Bagaimanapun juga, Mingyu sama sekali tidak akrab bahkan cenderung memusuhi laki-laki bermata sipit nan tajam itu.

Mingyu mendadak ragu untuk melangkah lebih dekat. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, ia tidak mungkin hanya berdiri bodoh di sana demi menghindari Jeon Wonwoo. Lagipula menurut Mingyu, seharusnya bangku itu adalah kekuasaannya karena Mingyu telah datang beberapa menit lebih dulu, hanya saja Mingyu meninggalkannya sebentar untuk membeli roti.

Itu artinya, Mingyu tidak akan mengalah—oke, ia memang masih kekanakkan. Namun, siapa yang ingin berdiri menunggui hujan (yang entah kapan akan berhenti) sementara di depanmu ada sebuah bangku panjang yang menyisakan banyak spasi.

 **.**

"Ehem."

Mingyu berdehem ringan dan berjalan mendekati bangku panjang tersebut tanpa menimbulkan suara derap langkah. Wonwoo menyadari bahwa ada seseorang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, tetapi sesuatu yang berkutat di pikirannya lebih menarik daripada apapun.

Tanpa permisi, Mingyu menghempaskan pantatnya pada tempat kosong bangku itu. Mata Wonwoo menyipit ketika mendapati Kim Mingyu tahu-tahu berada di sampingnya.

Mingyu membalas tatapan Wonwoo kemudian bergumam canggung. Dia baru saja akan menyuarakan 'hai' pada pemuda Jeon di sampingnya namun Wonwoo justru buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya seperti semula.

 **.**

 **.**

Keheningan menguasai keduanya.

Sebenarnya Mingyu adalah tipe yang banyak bicara. Semua orang tahu bahwa Kim Mingyu adalah si super berisik yang 'untungnya' tampan. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk berada dalam suasana canggung selama bermenit-menit tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Tetapi mengajak laki-laki seperti Jeon Wonwoo mengobrol adalah sebuah pengecualian. Hanya ada suara deburan hujan yang jatuh ke tanah, suara dari kunyahan roti Mingyu, dan bunyi decitan kursi saat Mingyu merubah posisi duduknya. Sedangkan Jeon Wonwoo masih dengan posisi yang sama; diam mematung seolah tidak ada Mingyu di sana.

Mingyu terus berharap agar hujan segera berhenti atau Jeon Wonwoo segera di jemput. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berlama-lama terjebak di sana.

Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu Mingyu teriaki sumpah-serapah dalam hati setiap hari, Jeon Wonwoo yang kini berada di posisi teratas sebagai orang paling menyebalkan sepanjang tahun versi Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo yang sebelumnya begitu ingin Mingyu hajar sekarang tengah duduk di sampingnya dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Ini benar-benar bukan hal yang bagus.

 **.**

Mingyu hanya dapat menggigit rotinya kemudian mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di otaknya untuk sekedar basa-basi menawarkan roti bolillo nanas miliknya pada pemuda yang duduk diam di sampingnya. Lagipula, Mingyu yakin sepotong roti bertekstur keras seperti bolillo hanyalah di anggap batu untuk hiasan halaman rumah bagi orang borjuis Gangnam seperti Jeon Wonwoo.

 **.**

Namun, suasana canggung berubah ketika Mingyu tak senga menelan gigitan besar roti nanas yang masih belum ia kunyah sempurna hingga—

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

—Mingyu tersedak di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Dimana ia terlihat begitu konyol saat terbatuk-batuk keras sambil menepuk-nepuk dada. Roti yang sudah berada di mulutnya terlempar ke luar bersama dengan air liurnya. Oke, ini memalukan apalagi saat menyadari bahwa Jeon Wonwoo melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan; ewh-what-is-wrong-with-you.

Mingyu menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Suara Mingyu terdengar serak dan menyedihkan. Sebenarnya ia kesusahan walau hanya sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata, namun ekspresi Jeon Wonwoo yang seolah menatapnya dengan jijik benar-benar mengetuk emosinya—lagi.

Masih dengan pancaran mata yang sama, Wonwoo melirik sekilas pada Mingyu. Kemudian lelaki bermata sipit itu merogoh tas punggungnya seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Mingyu diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Wonwoo.

"Nih."

Tanpa di duga, Wonwoo menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang tersisa setengah pada Mingyu yang saat itu kembali terbatuk. Mingyu menatap botol air itu dengan bingung. "Serius? untukku?" Mingyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, "Untuk yang tersedak bahan dasar sandwich." nada bicara Wonwoo terdengar seperti tengah mengejek.

Dengan raut wajah yang masih saja tertekuk, Mingyu akhirnya menerima air mineral itu untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak di tenggorokan dan dadanya. Setelah merasa lega, ia kembali menyerahkan botol air itu pada Wonwoo. "Terima kasih. Aku baru tahu kalau roti yang ku makan ternyata adalah roti mentah untuk bahan dasar sandwich."

Wonwoo diam saja dan menaruh kembali botol minumannya.

"... Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, ternyata kau perhatian sekali padaku."

Pernyataan seenaknya yang terlontar dari mulut Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mendelik tidak terima. Sedangkan Mingyu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang belum pernah di lihatnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau bahkan melempariku dua kali hari ini. Apa kau ingin mencari perhatianku?" Mingyu menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya dengan jenaka. Akhirnya ia menemukan celah untuk membahas soal ini.

Wonwoo memeluk tas punggungnya, "Aku hanya ingin menjalankan tugasku."

Ucapan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tertawa remeh, "Benarkah hanya itu? Heh—ketua kelas baru?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, hanya helaan napas berat yang terdengar.

 **.**

Sebenarnya Mingyu tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Ia hanya ingin sedikit 'menggodai' seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang tanpa ekspresi itu. Ingin sekali melihat ekspresi lain terpatri di wajah Wonwoo selain wajah papan tulisnya yang menyebalkan. Semakin Wonwoo enggan menggubrisnya, semakin Mingyu gencar untuk terus memancing ekspresinya.

"Kau mendapatkan perhatianku, Jeon."

Wonwoo terlihat membuang muka sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya—menahan kesal. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Wonwoo berdecih.

Mingyu memasang tampang masam yang di buat-buat. "Padahal bukan hanya aku yang membuat gaduh. Padahal bukan hanya aku yang tertidur. Tapi kenapa kau hanya melempariku? Hanya aku?" –oke, untuk soal ini Mingyu tidak bercanda. Yugyeom bahkan bermain ponsel saat jam belajar dan murid perempuan yang mencuri-curi waktu untuk bersolek. Tidak ada lemparan kuat sebuah penghapus karet untuk mereka. Ini tidak adil untuk Mingyu.

"Karena kursimu adalah yang paling dekat dengan jangkauanku." adalah alasan Wonwoo untuk semua tanda tanya hijau yang beterbangan di atas kepala Mingyu.

"Tapi aku menyadari bahwa kau terkesan seperti ingin mendapat perhatianku."—Mingyu mulai lagi.

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa hujan deras berubah menjadi gerimis kecil. Harapan Mingyu agar hujan segera berhenti telah terkabul. Namun suasana canggung itu berubah menjadi perdebatan kecil yang cukup seru, menurut Mingyu.

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. Merasa sangat rugi meladeni obrolan Mingyu yang begitu mengada-ada. "Siapa peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat sebuah mobil _Vios_ berwarna merah menepi di depan mereka. Mingyu menatap datar mobil mewah di depannya, dia tidak akan lupa dengan gosip Sejung dan Eunsuh soal Wonwoo yang berangkat dengan Porsche berwarna hitam. Hampir saja Mingyu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Wonwoo sangat kaya dan memiliki banyak mobil mewah jika saja pintu kaca mobil itu tidak terbuka dan melihat seorang laki-laki dengan seragam yang sama dengan miliknya duduk di kursi kemudi.

Mingyu tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa laki-laki yang menjemput Wonwoo. Hanya saja, ia sedikit tidak rela untuk menghentikan momen debat mereka karena belum berhasil mengubah ekspresi papan tulis khas Wonwoo.

Ternyata, mengajak bicara seorang kutu buku seperti Jeon Wonwoo tidak seburuk yang Mingyu bayangkan.

 **.**

Mingyu menatap punggung Wonwoo yang membelakanginya sambil tersenyum jahil. Dia memang belum puas sampai Wonwoo merubah ekspresinya 'kan?

"Hei, Jeon Wonwoo."

Panggilan dari Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Bahkan tangan kanan Wonwoo sudah hendak menjangkau pintu mobil.

Tanpa berbalik, Wonwoo hanya diam menunggu Mingyu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"... Meskipun aku tampan, tinggi, dan sangat lucu, jangan coba-coba untuk jatuh cinta padaku. Karena aku..." Mingyu menggigit rotinya dengan dramatis, "... adalah salah satu panglima perang saat tawuran."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas sembari mendengus. "Oh—terima kasih. Aku tidak tertarik pada orang yang lebih bodoh daripada aku."

Seketika Mingyu membulatkan matanya tidak terima. "Bodoh? APA KATAMU?!"

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kesal Mingyu, Wonwoo bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil sambil menahan tawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia siapa, Won-ie? Kau terlihat senang bersamanya."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis saat lelaki yang sedari tadi menunggunya di kursi kemudi memakaikan seatbelt dengan hati-hati pada tubuhnya. "Terima kasih."

"—Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Wonwoo, "—Dia bukan siapa-siapaku."

 **Continued**

* * *

 **A/N** huah kayaknya ini panjang banget T^T yang minta meanie moment, maaf ya segini dulu. trus momen yang klasik banget pula. lol btw makasih lho udah baca sampai sini. makasih banyak juga buat feedback-nya di chapter 1. mumumu~! kalau sempet pasti saya bales kok ;3 **  
**


	3. Sesuatu yang abstrak

Warn: boys love. maybe you'll find lot of typos and the words were not pleasing.

Disclaimer: all cast aren't mine, i just borrow their names. Their properties i developed myself. so this will very out of character if you still want to read.

* * *

Dream Lover

'I wanted to punch him and understand him at the same time.'

* * *

Mingyu terlambat dua puluh menit. Itu waktu yang cukup lama karena ia benar-benar terlambat bangun. Mingyu memang tidak ahli dalam begadang—koala adalah julukan legendaris dari adiknya karena Mingyu memiliki durasi tidur tak terkendali. Penyesalan datang mengingat bagaimana ia membiarkan kepalanya semakin tenggelam dalam bantal ketika mendengar celotehan ibunya yang lebih terdengar seperti sedang nge-rap. Salahkan seri terbaru dari film The Divergent yang benar-benar membuatnya penasaran hingga memilih untuk menontonnya sampai pagi.

Pintu gerbang sudah tertutup rapat di tambah penjagaan ketat Security Lee. Mingyu tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia ingin dapat segera duduk nyaman di kelas tanpa terlibat masalah—mungkin juga akan melanjutkan tidurnya jika beruntung. Memanjat pagar bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu di perhitungkan karena Mingyu merupakan pembolos handal. Ia sering melompat kabur setiap memiliki kesempatan dan sembunyi di balik rental game sampai waktu sekolah berakhir.

Kaki Mingyu yang panjang berjalan mengendap menuju pagar beton tinggi yang membatasi area belakang sekolah dengan sebuah jalan tikus menuju hutan. Mingyu membuang sisa rokoknya pada semak-semak basah lalu menaikkan lengan seragamnya hingga batas siku, tangan dan kakinya yang panjang mulai memanjat pagar dengan terburu-buru.

 **.**

Rasanya aneh ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa dewi fortuna sedang bersama murid nakal seperti Mingyu. Tempat duduk Guru yang kosong ketika Mingyu masuk ruang kelas adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat di bualkan. Kelas tak biasanya tenang karena semua murid terlihat sibuk di bangkunya masing-masing—ada sebuah firasat kehitaman melihat Soonyoung menulis dengan cepat pada sebuah kertas yang sengaja di potong kecil memanjang. Melihat Eunsuh seperti tengah menghapal sesuatu membuat perut Mingyu tiba-tiba bergejolak tidak nyaman.

"Tes Fisika mendadak. Guru Jang memberi satu jam untuk mempelajari materi." Kata Soonyoung ketika Mingyu bertanya ada apa. Suara 'oh' yang cukup panjang merupakan sebuah tanggapan yang ambigu. Tes-tes semacam ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus di respon berlebihan karena Mingyu langganan mendapat kepala botak merah di kolom nilai. Belajar selalu membuat sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan Mingyu memiliki gengsi besar untuk mencontek. Ia memilih untuk membiarkan nilainya berada di persentil bawah setiap tahun, toh selama ini Mingyu selalu naik kelas seburuk apapun ia bersekolah.

Ada perasaan tak senang ketika melihat Soonyoung yang sama bodoh dengannya tahu-tahu sedang berkutat dengan sebuah buku. Mingyu mengambil pulpennya lalu menusuk-nusuk pipi Soonyoung dengan benda itu. Sekarang adalah giliran Mingyu untuk mengganggu Soonyoung yang sedang serius.

"Apa sih? Jadilah murid baik-baik hari ini saja." Desis Soonyoung menepis tangan Mingyu hingga pulpen itu terlempar.

"Temani aku mendapat nilai botak." Kata Mingyu sambil nyengir lebar.

Soonyoung bergidik, mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali menyalin beberapa contoh soal. "Lebih baik kau pergi ke kelas A dan cari bocoran soal. Kudengar mereka sudah melakukannya kemarin!"

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya gengsi. "Tidak, lagipula—"

 **Prak**

"Ups, maaf."

Sesuatu terjadi di depan kelas dan mengacaukan fokus semua murid. Mingyu bahkan lupa bagaimana percakapannya dengan Soonyoung ketika melihat jas Wonwoo yang di penuhi jus berwarna kehijauan. Reaksi berlebihan murid perempuan dan tawa tertahan beberapa murid laki-laki menimbulkan sebuah atmosfer kemerahan yang panas. Di depan mereka ada Jaehyun memasang tampang bersalah sembari dengan sia-sia membersihkan jas Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Wonwoo-ya."

Sebelah alis Mingyu terangkat. Melihat Jaehyun yang meminum jus sepagi ini dan ekspresi wajahnya yang ganjil mau tidak mau membuat Mingyu kembali teringat pada obrolannya bersama Hansol beberapa hari lalu. Raut mengejek dari beberapa murid laki-laki sedikit-banyak memberi jawaban.

"Bagaimana dia melanjutkan belajar dengan jas seperti itu?"

"Dia perlu mencuci jasnya. Tapi, tes akan di mulai sebentar lagi."

Bisikan murid perempuan terdengar—kali ini bukan soal Jeon Wonwoo yang di klaim memiliki kelebihan dalam segala aspek. Sesuatu terjadi dan membuat image-nya sebagai murid kehormatan sedikit rusak.

"Wonwoo tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran jika tidak memiliki atribut lengkap."

Mingyu pikir, akan menyenangkan melihat siswa sok pintar—Jeon Wonwoo berada dalam masalah besar. Namun yang terjadi sebaliknya, Mingyu mulai merasa gerah; bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo masih dapat mempertahankan wajah datarnya dan hanya mengangguk kecil ketika Jaehyun terus meminta maaf. Ekspresi Wonwoo yang seperti itu benar-benar tidak dapat di pandang sebagai lelucon berjalan.

Jeon Wonwoo berjalan ke luar kelas dengan seragam berantakan. Tawa murid laki-laki yang meledak setelah punggung Wonwoo menghilang di balik pintu membuat Mingyu merasa tidak nyaman—dia pikir itu adalah rasa kasihan yang meluap-luap sebagai orang sosial.

Soonyoung ikut tertawa di sampingnya—si sipit itu tampak bahagia melihat anak laki-laki yang pernah membuatnya di jemur berjam-jam sampai kering sedang terjebak dalam kesulitan. Suara tawa Soonyoung membuat Mingyu mengerang dan beranjak dari kursinya—berjalan cepat mengikuti bekas tetesan jus alpukat yang berceceran di lantai.

 **.**

Langkah Mingyu berhenti di depan toilet siswa yang tidak tertutup rapat. Suara gemercik air kran tidak membuatnya enggan untuk melangkah masuk—ada kemungkinan cukup besar mengingat Wonwoo perlu membersihkan jasnya. Ia melangkah lebih jauh dan melihat satu punggung kecil yang tertutup kemeja putih dan rapih sangat sibuk membersihkan jasnya dengan sia-sia. Jas hitam tebal itu sekarang menjadi semakin lusuh karena di siram banyak air dingin.

"Kau pasti sangat frustasi." Kata Mingyu menyandarkan bahunya pada dinding toilet yang penuh coretan tidak karuan, melihat iba pada punggung Wonwoo yang kecil.

Wonwoo hanya merespon dengan satu lirikan malas pada Mingyu melalui cermin besar yang membentang di depannya.

"Seharusnya kau senang, kau jadi punya alasan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Kalau aku jadi dirimu—"

"—Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku bukan kau." Ujar Wonwoo memotong ucapan Mingyu. Nada bicaranya masih seperti biasa; lurus dan membosankan. Anak itu mematikan kran lalu berbalik menghadap pada Mingyu yang sedang bersedekap dada.

Mingyu tidak bereaksi apapun—sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu banyak bicara, sedangkan tujuannya berlari ke tempat ini bukan untuk mengejek Wonwoo.

"Ah, iya." Mingyu melepas jas hitamnya dan menyodorkan jas yang sedikit tidak rapih itu pada Wonwoo. "Nih, pakai milikku."

Wonwoo menatap jas hitam Mingyu tanpa ekspresi, lalu membuang muka. "Tidak—"

Sebuah gelengan menandakan bahwa Mingyu tidak menerima penolakan. "Ayolah~! Lagipula aku sedang malas masuk kelas."

Mingyu membentangkan jas itu kemudian meletakkannya di bahu Wonwoo yang sempit. "Pakailah, dan katakan pada Guru Jang bahwa aku sedang sakit di ruang kesehatan."

Tanpa menunggu respon Wonwoo, Mingyu melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menjauhi toilet, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terpaku seraya tanpa sadar menggenggam lengan jas hitam itu.

* * *

Wonwoo melangkah ragu menuju kelas B yang sudah senyap—sepertinya Guru Jang telah masuk kelas dan Wonwoo menduga ia akan dalam masalah. Ia mengeratkan jas almameter Mingyu yang kebesaran ketika mendapat tatapan bingung para murid. Aroma khas bakaran daun tembakau dan cengkeh yang di samarkan oleh wangi _Bulgari Men_ dari jas milik Mingyu membuat Wonwoo terus bernapas tidak nyaman—ada sedikit perasaan was-was ketika berpapasan dengan Guru Jang. Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai berbisik keheranan karena ia dapat masuk kelas dengan sebuah jas kebesaran. Tatapan sinis murid laki-laki tak membuatnya kenyang sama sekali. Guru Jang tidak mengambil tindakan karena dia hanya terlambat beberapa menit, namun Guru Fisika dengan papan nama Jang Jae In itu lebih memilih untuk menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di samping Soonyoung.

"Mana Kim Mingyu?"

"Dia—sepertinya pergi ke toilet."

Jawaban ragu-ragu Soonyoung belum membuat Guru Jang puas untuk menghakimi Kim Mingyu-si murid bebal yang selalu terlihat mengantuk. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar di hadirkan untuk menguji kesabaran para Guru.

"Tes akan segera di mulai. Bagaimana mungkin dia pergi ke toilet?"

Semua saling pandang lalu meringis dengan sebuah penyesalan—mengasihani Mingyu yang sepertinya akan terjebak dalam masalah besar lagi.

Wonwoo tahu di mana Mingyu dan hal apa yang kemungkinan dia lakukan. Mengesampingkan soal Mingyu yang telah menolongnya untuk dapat tetap berada di kelas, Wonwoo benci orang yang melanggar aturan dan tidak memiliki kesadaran diri sama sekali—seperti Mingyu sebagai salah satu contoh kecil. Tetapi, sesuatu yang abstrak dalam dirinya membuat Jeon Wonwoo sedikit melupakan perasaan benci itu. Ia mengacungkan tangan lalu menatap Guru Jang dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kim Mingyu sedang sakit di ruang kesehatan."

Semua yang melihatnya terkejut. Jeon Wonwoo baru saja membantu orang yang melanggar aturan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semilir angin dari sebuah kipas tua yang menggantung di ruang kesehatan benar-benar membuat Mingyu tidur sangat nyaman. Ia bernapas dengan mudah karena tak ada jas almameter hitam tebal yang membuatnya gerah—Mingyu tidur berjam-jam dengan mulut terbuka, namun tetap menjaga wajahnya yang tampan karena sebuah selimut tipis bergaris hitam putih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Seseorang bermata runcing menatap datar tubuh Mingyu yang berbaring. Merasa heran bagaimana lelaki berpostur jangkung itu dapat tertidur dalam waktu yang lama—bahkan Mingyu telah melewati empat jam pelajaran.

Wonwoo merasa lega bahwa Mingyu benar-benar berada di ruang kesehatan walaupun sebenarnya anak itu tidak sakit—setidaknya Wonwoo tidak sepenuhnya berbohong atau rasa bencinya pada murid yang suka melanggar aturan kembali muncul.

 **.**

Mingyu membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Kesadarannya masih belum mendominasi dan ia mulai pening ketika melihat seorang laki-laki dengan seragam hitam kebesaran tengah duduk diam dua meter di dekat ranjang. Mingyu mengusap pinggiran bibirnya yang basah, jantungnya berubah seperti gedebum ketika menyadari bahwa ia kembali terjebak berdua dengan si murid kehormatan-Jeon Wonwoo.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun terucap dari mulut Mingyu yang biasanya berisik. Mendapati Jeon Wonwoo menjadi orang pertama yang di lihatnya setelah bangun tidur adalah sesuatu yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergejolak aneh. Mingyu merasa tenggorokannya kering untuk bersuara dan ia hanya dapat menatap Wonwoo dengan alis hampir menyatu.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat pada Mingyu yang masih berbaring. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang kurus untuk menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat muda yang membuat alis Mingyu benar-benar menyatu.

"Apa ini?"

"Di lembar terakhir aku mencatatkan soal tes hari ini."

"—Hah?"

"Kau bisa mempelajarinya di rumah untuk tes susulan pekan depan." Ujar Wonwoo membuka lembaran terakhir buku catatan miliknya. Ia memperlihatkan rentetan soal besaran dan satuan yang tertulis rapih pada Mingyu.

"Kau repot-repot menuliskannya untukku?—Apa kau sedang berusaha mengucapkan terima kasih?" Tanya Mingyu tertawa hambar, dia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melirik buku itu—rasanya seperti ia memiliki fobia terhadap soal-soal rumit dan Mingyu akan jatuh sakit hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah dengan menulis semua itu—aku benar-benar senang hati dapat menolongmu tadi pagi." Kata Mingyu seraya mendorong pelan buku itu dari hadapannya.

Wonwoo menarik napasnya, "Aku hanya kasihan padamu."

"Huh?" Mingyu memicingkan mata tidak suka. Sangat terganggu ketika mengetahui bahwa seseorang dari kalangan atas tengah mengasihani dirinya sedangkan ia merasa baik-baik saja dengan hidupnya selama ini. "Aku bukan anak terlantar yang kelaparan." Kata Mingyu jengkel.

Wonwoo balas menatap Mingyu dengan sorot mata yang sama. "Kau pergi ke sekolah setiap hari dan duduk berjam-jam di kelas, tetapi kau tak mendapat manfaat apapun karena kau begitu malas. Itu bahkan lebih menyedihkan."

Mingyu tertegun. Ia percaya diri bahwa dialah orang pertama dari kelas B yang mendengar Wonwoo bicara sepanjang itu. Sekarang Mingyu menyadari bahwa lelaki berambut coklat lurus di hadapannya ini mulai terlihat seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang takut anaknya tidak naik kelas. Jeon Wonwoo yang kaku berubah menjadi banyak bicara setelah berhadapan dengan Kim Mingyu si pembenci belajar nomor satu. Lagipula, Mingyu memiliki alasan mengapa dia tidak belajar—ia akan selalu menggunakan kalimat itu ketika menghadapi orang-orang yang mengatai dirinya bodoh;

"Belajar membuat sekujur tubuhku sakit."—Terdengar berlebihan memang, namun Mingyu benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dan sesak ketika matanya bertemu dengan buku teks.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, "Jika itu kau jadikan alasan, bukankah merokok juga dapat membuatmu jatuh sakit sampai meninggal?!"

Skakmat.

Mingyu merasa sesuatu sedikit mencubitnya. Kata-kata seperti itu terdengar aneh untuk di ucapkan seorang anak laki-laki tujuh belas tahun. Namun, Jeon Wonwoo sedikit-banyak membuat Mingyu kembali sadar bahwa dirinya memang anak nakal yang hanya tahu cara bersenang-senang.

"Oke, jadi kau ingin aku mempelajari soal tes itu?" Mingyu mengalah pada akhirnya, berdebat dengan orang pintar hanya akan membuatnya sakit kepala. Bicara Jeon Wonwoo bahkan lebih dewasa daripada Ayahnya, dan orang-orang seperti itu hanya akan membuat Mingyu tidak betah untuk berlama-lama.

"Baiklah," Mingyu merebut buku bersampul coklat itu dari tangan Wonwoo, "Aku hanya kasihan padamu, kau pasti lelah mencatat semua ini untukku." Lanjut Mingyu meniru nada bicara Wonwoo. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang penuh angka dan simbol aneh tanpa minat.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, bola matanya berputar seolah berkata masa bodoh. Lelaki bersurai kecoklatan itu kemudian melepas jas hitam Mingyu dan menyerahkannya pada si pemilik.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Mingyu bingung—meski tanpa sadar tangannya mengambil alih jas almameternya dari Wonwoo.

"Ini telah masuk pada kelas Olahraga." Sahut Wonwoo singkat.

Mingyu terlihat kaget pada awalnya—kaget dengan kemampuan tidurnya yang semakin ekstrim—namun, ia buru-buru mengangguk sesantai mungkin. "Begitu, katakan pada Guru Yang bahwa aku masih sakit." Kata Mingyu lalu kembali berbaring di atas kasur ruang kesehatan yang sekeras batu.

"Akan ku adukan pada Guru Yang bahwa kau tidak sakit."

Mata Mingyu membulat tidak terima, ia bangkit duduk dengan mata berkilat. "Apa-apaan kau?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Tidak ada alasan untuk membolos karena Olahraga tidak akan membuatmu berpikir keras."

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya dengan dramatis—merasa Jeon Wonwoo terlalu banyak ikut campur urusannya sedangkan Mingyu terus terpojok dengan kata-kata khas orang dewasa itu. "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu padaku, hah?—Kau lupa bahwa aku baru saja menolongmu? Sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk balas menolongku."

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Justru jika aku terus menolongmu, kau selalu menganggap semua kesalahanmu baik-baik saja dan menjadi semakin sering membolos. Itu akan mengurangi banyak poin di rapormu!"

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, ia terlalu banyak menunjukkan sifat aslinya hari ini.

"Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari ibuku! Dia tidak sampai seperti ini saat mengetahui anaknya telah membolos." Sahut Mingyu sedikit membentak. Ia hampir saja melemparkan sebuah selimut pada wajah datar menyebalkan itu. "Seburuk apapun poinku nanti, semua itu tidak akan mempengaruhi jumlah poinmu. Kenapa kau terus ikut campur urusanku, hah?"

"...Karena orang sepertimu tidak bisa di biarkan."

Wonwoo berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan ruang kesehatan—menyisakan Mingyu yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Perkataan Wonwoo menusuknya dengan tepat dan itu benar-benar membuat Mingyu kesal karena ia memiliki keterbatasan kosa-kata ketika berdebat dengan orang pintar.

 **.**

Mingyu meraih buku bersampul coklat yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Ia mengeja nama Jeon Wonwoo yang di tulis tebal pada sampul depan. Mingyu baru saja melihat sisi lain dari Wonwoo tanpa harus repot-repot menjahilinya seperti apa yang Jaehyun lakukan. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang harus tersebar luas karena ia merasa menang satu-kosong dari Jaehyun. Mingyu terjebak dalam jalur kesal dan senang di saat bersamaan, hal itu berefek pada suhu tubuhnya yang entah bagaimana menjadi terasa panas dan bibir tipisnya yang tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat satu hal;

'Jeon Wonwoo terlihat sangat lucu ketika sedang marah.'

 **Continued**

* * *

Pertama, hai~! ada yang masih ingat sama fiksi ini? Dua bulan ini otak saya lagi enggak produktif, ketika inspirasi terus-terusan dateng tapi saya kesulitan menuangkannya di msw. Serius itu ga enak banget. Saya ngerasa agak ga puas sama chapter ini karena nulisnya buru-buru (Karena takut makin terlantar) tanpa mikirin diksinya gimana T~T

Kedua, saya ganti nama lagi. Entah mungkin ini yang keberapa, semoga aja saya betah sama pen-name ini. Jaemuffins karena saya cinta Jung Jaehyun dan saya maniak kue muffins :*

Ketiga, terimakasih banyak untuk semua teman-teman pembaca yang berpartisipasi dalam fiksi ini *hug one by one* maaf banget sudah dibikin menunggu dua bulan lebih, review kalian udah saya baca semua dan kebanyakan nanyain siapa-cowok-yang-jemput-wonwoo, chapter depan bakal aku jabarin (padahal rencananya aku pengen jabarin di chapt ini tapi tapi tapi otakku jalannya cuma sampai situ doang) '3'

Keempat, cepat sembuh untuk Wonwoo, dan selamat menjalankan puasa bagi pembaca muslim, semoga puasanya lancar dan enggak batal ya~!

Seeyou.

 _Pagi hari yang dingin di Kalimantan Selatan, 21 Juni 2016_


End file.
